trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Friends for Life (Episode)
"Best Friends for Life" is episode 1 of the Trollz television series. Official Description Synopsis Back from a summer on vacation, Amethyst rushes to the Trollzopolis Mall to see her friends, only to find they can’t see her. She awakens screaming, it all having been a bad dream, but she’s still afraid that during her summer away at her grandmother’s house, she might have changed so much as to no longer fit in. Her mother assures her that even if she is different, friendships can adjust and evolve. Inside the mall, Amethyst waits nervously for her friends to arrive. The others pull up on their Skootz outside and begin a “Troll Stroll” inside until they spy their friend. The Best Friends For Life happily reunite and assure Amethyst that they would never turn their backs on her. However, after Amethyst fails to admire a cute troll boy, she admits to another secret: her Gem finally received its glow! With their friend now capable to cast spells like the rest of them, Ruby suggests a practice spell. She tries to give a sad-looking troll woman a makeover, but her spell turns the woman into an actual butterfly instead. Though worried over her grandmother’s warnings about the responsibilities of using magic, Amethyst casts a second spell, not only turning the woman back to a troll but giving her a better look as well. Most of the trolls are impressed and congratulate her, but Ruby insists it’s just beginner’s luck and storms away. Sapphire and Topaz go to calm her down while Onyx assures Amethyst that she did nothing wrong; Ruby is just not used to Amethyst standing up to her. Still, Amethyst worries that this is proof her nightmare is coming true and she no longer fits in with her friends. Back in her bedroom, Amethyst and her puppy, Wa-Wa, take a look at old videos from when the trolls were younger. In both videos, it portrays a younger Ruby ordering the others around and Amethyst doing as she says, whether it’s being the bottom of the Girl Power Tower or holding the camera as the others jump from the Mystic Fallz. Amethyst doesn’t want to return to that quick-to-please girl she used to be, but wonders if that’s what it will take in order to keep her friends. Amethyst seeks advice from Onyx, saying she wants to return to how she was previously, but again Onyx tells her that growing up and becoming better at a few things than Ruby shouldn’t be a bad thing. Still, Amethyst is worried. At Fizzy’s Amber Caves Café, Amethyst runs into Flint and asks him if he’s seen Ruby today. The poetic boy tries to tell her where, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Rock who complicates the introduction by forgetting who Amethyst is despite that they already know each other. At this moment, Ruby and Topaz are walking by and seeing Amethyst in the middle of the boys with Flint reading her a poem and Rock flexing, Ruby assumes she’s trying to steal her “boyfriend”, though she hadn’t informed Rock that they are a couple yet. Ruby storms into the café and while Amethyst is glad to see her, Ruby calls a boyfriend stealer, which surprises Rock as he too didn’t know they were going out, then tells Amethyst she is out of their friend group. Amethyst runs off crying and when Rock calls this “harsh”, Ruby “breaks up” with him and also runs out. Rock is confused by the entire situation. Sometime later, Ruby and Topaz are at Trollze’s Hair Salon to get their hair done, but when Ruby tries point out a cute senior troll that’s Amethyst’s type, she shows to miss her a little bit, but declares to Topaz that she doesn’t. Sapphire calls Topaz and Onyx to Fizzy’s and after getting the run down, believes they can’t fix the situation and will all have to stop being friends. Onyx, however, insists they will just have to do something dangerous: rely on magic. Ruby pulls up on her scoot outside of Amethyst’s house, trying to figure out what to tell the girl, but her pride prevents her from going in to apologize. She receives a call on her Spell Phone and when Topaz tells her there’s a party out it the Haunted Woodz, she happily drives off to get there. At the same time, Topaz also calls Amethyst, telling her to come to the same location to hear Ruby’s apology, which excites her greatly. As both trolls are about to enter the Woods, Sapphire casts a spell to turn Topaz into an ogre. Once again, Amethyst is happy to see Ruby. She’s disturbed by Ruby’s anger, but the ensuing argument is cut off by the appearance of Ogre-Topaz who grabs Amethyst and runs off, provoking Ruby to give chase. Ogre-Topaz threatens to eat the girl and Ruby clocks her over the head with a stick, knocking the ogre-girl down and setting Amethyst free. Onyx and Sapphire reveal themselves and calm the two, admitting the ogre was just a spelled Topaz before Ruby can continue to beat her up. They explain that Ruby just needed a reminder of how much Amethyst means to her and though she tries to be standoffish, Ruby admits to having missed the pink-haired troll and they hug. Ruby also tells her that she is glad she changed and stopped letting her push her around, having been bored with the old Amethyst. In celebration of their renewed friendship, the girls head off to get ice cream, though Topaz questions who’s going to change her back into a troll. Spell Moment * Garden Head Spell Spells Used * '''Drab and dreary walking by, Troll look pretty as a butterfly' ** User: Ruby ** Result: Transforms the worn out lady Troll into a butterfly * Trapped in a body not your own, release your spirit to the shape you've known ** User: Amethyst ** Result: Undoes the butterfly transformation on the lady Troll and gives her a makeover * Sprig of fur and leaf of clover, turn our Topaz into an ogre ** User: Sapphire ** Result: Transforms Topaz into an ogre Trivia Errors *When Topaz turns into an ogre, she is wearing blue jeans, but in some scenes of her transformation she is wearing her regular skirt and tights. *When Sapphire is casting the spell to turn Topaz into an ogre, part of her left eye becomes the same color as her hair. *After Amethyst casts her first spell, Sapphire's gem is exposed, but before she says "Awesome!" her skirt immediately covers the gem. Category:Episodes